


Giving Humanity A Chance

by Rikaeus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Harry is Lucifer, M/M, MoD!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikaeus/pseuds/Rikaeus
Summary: After thousands upon thousands of years in the cage, Lucifer makes a decision. He reincarnates himself into a human via a crack in the cage as Harry Potter. Harry goes through life, unaware that he is Lucifer until he dies via Voldemort. With this new information, and a better opinion of humanity itself, what will Lucifer do?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, normally I don’t post a chapter if it’s the only one I have. However, this is a test chapter. What that means is that if you guys like the idea then I’ll start writing more for it, which also means you’ll have to wait a while to get more chapters. This idea came from an amnesiac Harry!Lucifer! story I found. However, it’s completely different in how Lucifer became Harry and the plot. So, basically it’s just the idea that Harry is Lucifer thing. Fair warning, Harry in this story has unbelievably high charisma due to his status as Lucifer’s reincarnation. Also, this chapter covers all of Hogwarts because if I was going to do this story I wanted to start at SPN. Anyways hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think.

            Lucifer was bored. Of course to be honest he’d been bored for a long time. Being trapped in a cage meant to imprison you for well over thousands of years would do that to a person, eer angel. Ever since he told his dear old Daddy that he didn’t want to serve humanity he’d been trapped in here. Honestly, this was harsh considering the fact that even if Lucifer _had_ wiped out humanity Father could completely remake them and the world. I mean, the world had been reset quite a few times concerning Aunty Amara. Ugh, Amara. Sure, Lucifer was fond of his family, despite the fact he rebelled, but Amara was the reason for his fall from Grace. That stupid Mark of Cain had corrupted him as he wore it, Daddy dearest not even thinking that imprisoning the Darkness would do such a thing. His time in his cage had slowly purified him in a way, which he found hilarious. Apparently, on souls that _were not_ demons Hell purified them through the torture and make them repent. In fact, that’s why he actually had made the Demons to be honest, they were meant to help purify lost souls but somewhere along the line the Demons had forgotten this aspect of their creation. Lucifer just hadn’t known that simply being in Hell would purify himself or even purify an angel.

            If Lucifer was happy about anything concerning the Mark of Cain it was what it had gave him. Originally Angels are not meant to have free will. Only the creatures and beings of Earth were supposed to. But being infected with Amara gave him free will, considering that she was free will in a nutshell. It had allowed him to think during his three thousand plus years of imprisonment (He had lost count around that three thousand year mark). Of course, all that thinking brought him to now, and his current idea of escape. Somehow, recently his cage had garnered a crack in it. This crack wasn’t big enough for him to get out completely just yet but he _could_ get out. How? By forcibly reincarnating himself. With this idea in mind Lucifer smirked and stood in his cage, stretching his twelve wings that he had kept.

            “Father, I am giving humanity _one_ chance. If they do not show me that they are worthy of your love and my attention, then I will go through with my plans.” Lucifer said.

            Slowly he felt a warm sensation enveloping him but before it could fully do so, as he _knew_ it was his Father, he lunged at the crack. As soon as he slammed into it his vision went white and he knew no more.

            Harry James Potter was a very odd baby. He didn’t cry or throw temper tantrums and he seemed curious of everything he saw. Of course, Lily and James Potter weren’t too concerned about this because it didn’t seem to be hurting little Harry. Then came the day that Voldemort attacked. When the man casted the Killing Curse at Harry the room was filled with brilliant white light that roasted Voldemort to ashes. Had anyone else been there, they would have had their eyes burned out from the show of power. Seconds later there was a flap of wings and a brown haired man wearing a jacket and jeans was in the room. The man looked oddly at the baby.

            “Now why in the hell did it feel like one of my brothers was here?” The man mused.

            The man looked over the baby, trying to get a sense of Harry before sighing.

            “You’re awfully cloaked for a baby. You know what, I don’t want to deal with this right now.” The man said.

            He then waved his hand over Harry, causing a shimmer to appear over him.

            “That should prevent my brothers from finding you for now…” The man said.

            Suddenly he heard something and flew out of there. Shortly after a black haired man that Harry recognized as his Uncle Pafoo came in. From there it went downhill and hours later he was left on a doorstep.

            Harry’s life at the Dursley’s was rather horrible. It wasn’t to say that _everyone_ treated him horribly, no that was rather impossible. You see, Harry had an otherworldly beauty to him that seemed to charm _everyone_ but the Dursley’s. Everyone from kids his age to the elderly he managed to charm them. Of course, Harry didn’t use it to hurt people, rather he used it to make friends, because at the Dursley’s he was _very_ lonely. Harry befriended everyone, from the people low on the social rungs to even the people high on them. It seemed that whenever Harry befriended someone it made them _change_ for the better, they became nicer. Bullies, not Dudley, ended up repenting, criminals ended up confessing, and shy people ended up becoming brave.

            Of course, the man from when Harry was a baby saw all of this and was slowly becoming concerned. He had only seen this kind of personality in _one_ of his brothers and he was sincerely hoping that it wasn’t him. Although, from how the boy was acting, if it was him then maybe he’d end up changing for the good when he got his memories back?

            About a few months before Harry’s eleventh birthday, the man’s fears were confirmed when Harry talked to a snake. It wasn’t for that reason that it confirmed them as all angels could talk to animals. No, it was how the snake reacted, it practically turned into a puddle of goo when Harry gave the snake attention. His brother Lucifer, _always_ , had an affinity for snakes. But, despite learning that the man, Gabriel, didn’t do anything about it. Because why would he when he could possibly have his big brother back and not a psychotic sociopath.

            Soon Harry’s letter to Hogwarts came and his life changed. He went to Diagon Alley and got his stuff. His wand was made of wood from the oldest tree in the world and a unidentified pure white feather. That seemed to interest Harry a bit because he was curious as to _why_ he had gotten the wand. According to Ollivander the wand was what one would call a mystery wand. He couldn’t tell Harry _what_ he’d be good at because for one the feather was unidentified. For two, the fact that it used the oldest tree in the world also didn’t help. It was the only wand of its kind so it wasn’t known what it encouraged. Nevertheless Harry accepted the wand and moved on.

            His first year was interesting enough. He made plenty of friends, from Ronald Weasley to Hermione Granger as well as Ron’s brothers. Of course there was a boy who he was working on to bring out of his shell, Neville Longbottom, but Harry could tell that would be a multiple year-long project. He had lots of fun at Hogwarts, despite the fact that at first people seemed put off that Harry was sorted into Slytherin. Gabriel, although Harry hadn’t met him yet, was laughing his ass off at that because of Lucifer’s title as the deceiver. But anyways, despite them being put off, they quickly put it aside and called Harry an odd Slytherin who was nice to everyone. Harry could often be found alternating tables and talking to everyone, from having potion conversations with Draco Malfoy, to Quidditch conversations with Oliver Wood and Cho Chang, to even conversations about Law with Susan Bones. Of course, all the teachers encouraged it as Harry seemed to be bringing the best out of everyone. Though, out of all the teachers Harry disliked Quirrel as the man seemed to keep throwing odd looks and wincing whenever he looked directly at Harry.

Come Christmas time when Harry ran into the Mirror of Erised he found the mirror’s response to him odd. It showed him multiple people with multiple wings smiling at him. At the center was him with twelve wings, looking fondly at a smaller male who had around eight wings. The smaller male oddly looked similar to the man that he had occasionally spotted watching him as he grew up. He didn’t recognize the other people but the him in the mirror seemed to look warmly at all of them. The image in front of him for some reason sent a warm and aching feeling throughout him. Which had prompted him to repeatedly come back before being warned off by Dumbledore.

Harry’s dislike of Quirrel was given a good reason when he, Hermione, and Ron went after the Philosopher’s Stone. Sure, the others would have come as well but they were to go to the teachers if they didn’t come back in time. They quickly made their way through the challenges and Harry confronted Quirrel. Harry found out that Quirrel hosted Voldemort’s spirit on the back of his head and was attacked by the man. The fight ended with Quirrel attempting to strangle Harry but like when he was a baby, that white light lashed out and incinerated Quirrel before blacking out. When he came to he asked Dumbledore about it and the man said it was his mother’s love that did it. Of course, how could the man truly know that it was actually the Grace of an angel? And so Harry’s first year ended.

The summer leading to Harry’s second year was interesting enough none of his friends sent him mail, although he did keep in touch with Hermione and the other muggleborns and halfbloods via phone. According to Hermione they had sent him mail and didn’t know why he wasn’t getting it but they’d let the others know. Harry soon found out that it was a House Elf that was intercepting his mail. It took a bit of his silver tongue but he managed to convince the Elf _not_ to stop him from going to Hogwarts.

The start of the year was… irritating, to say the least. Mostly because of the stupid and pompous douchebag that was Gilderoy Lockhart. The only thing that made it better was that random hilarious things seemed to happen to the man, from him being stalked by cats to being propositioned by bowtruckles. Harry could _swear_ that he heard laughing every time he saw these events happen.

Then come Halloween and the message saying that the Chamber of Secrets had been opened. Of course, nobody knew who had done it as everyone had been at the feast, at least as far as they knew. Harry hadn’t seen Ron’s little sister Ginny at all though. Slowly though the year past by with more petrifications and attacks. It was during a duel that everyone had found out about Harry’s ability to speak to snakes and unsurprisingly despite the stigma behind it, nobody cared. Gabriel, when he saw this, attested it to Lucifer’s divine charisma.

It wasn’t until the end of the year that Harry had everything about the situation figured out. It was through little clues but he ended up figuring out the attacks _were_ caused by Ginny but not by her knowing. He also, with Hermione’s and Cho’s help, found out that the beast was a Basilisk. Of course, he decided to act when Hermione was petrified on her way back from the library one day. This time he took Oliver Wood and Cedric Diggory as the two older boys might be able to help if any problems arise. Though, Ron demanded to be allowed to go because it _was_ his sister. On top of that, Harry had the weird urge to bring Lockhart along. It was through this adventure that Harry learned that Lockhart was a liar and that Tom Marvolo Riddle was Lord Voldemort. Taking along Cedric and Oliver had been a brilliant idea because the two were very helpful when Lockhart caved in the hallway with Ron’s broken wand, that had been broken during a trip down the stairs. The two boys knew enough magic to stabilize and fix the hallway. They asked Ron to stay behind and watch over Lockhart while the three of them went on. Ron at first tried to complain but Harry said he’d be useless without a wand.

So, the three confronted Riddle and fought. They all learned about Riddle’s true identity before he attacked them with the Basilisk. It took a while and surprisingly Harry pulling Gryffindor’s Sword out, which oddly gave Harry a warm feeling, to kill the snake. Sure, Harry got bit by the snake but he was saved by Fawkes. Shortly after, the diary was destroyed using a fang from the basilisk and they saved Ginny.

After leaving the Chambers Harry had a conversation with Dumbledore. Dumbledore mentioned to Harry that he and Tom had quite a lot in common from the charisma to the silver tongue. At first Harry felt a bit put off by that until Dumbledore said his next sentence.

“But despite that all, you use those traits in a way that Tom never could, you use them to help people. So, no Harry, I do not think you’d ever end up like Tom.” Dumbledore said with a smile.

After that he ran into Lucius Malfoy who seemed a bit put off. With a few choice words he managed to convince the man to free Dobby and promise to spy on Voldemort for him if the man ever returned. Harry really didn’t know how he managed to do that but Gabriel did. Lucifer’s silver tongue was the original silver tongue. So, Harry had the knowledge to know how to twist words in order to convince a person to do what he wanted. But luckily, at least in Gabriel’s eyes, was that Harry seemed severely disinclined to do this.

Third year revealed some interesting information concerning his parents. First of all he found out about what had happened with Sirius Black, but that’ll be talked about in a bit. The second thing concerned Dementors. The things seemed to almost _hate_ _and fear_ him on site. When the Dementor took one look at him on the train it screeched in fear and fled like the hounds of hell were on him. Next, almost immediately after, he met again with a man from his memories as a child that had almost always been around Sirius Black, Remus Lupin or Uncle Moony. The man seemed rather surprised that Harry remembered him but he was nevertheless happy to take up the role of uncle again.

By the end of the year Harry found out the complete truth about his Uncle Padfoot, or Sirius Black. It turned out that Wormtail, or Peter Pettigrew, had betrayed his parents and Sirius had went after him before getting falsely imprisoned. With some timely intervention, thanks to Snape who had willingly listened thanks to his amicable relationship with Harry, Pettigrew was captured and Sirius was freed. Sadly Remus had to leave because he ended up transforming without the Wolfsbane Potion. Though, Harry later discovered that Remus’ werewolf form seemed to be terrified of Harry as well. When Harry later talked to the man about it, he had said that it seemed that the wolf was instinctively afraid of Harry.

Fourth Year started with the hectic World Cup. Harry loved flying but wasn’t that fond of Quidditch. Sadly for him though, Oliver, Draco, Ron, Cedric, _and_ Cho all forced him to come, stating that they would get rid of Harry’s candy stash if he didn’t. _Those evil bastards._ For some reason, nobody knew why, but Harry had developed an extreme sweet tooth starting his first year. He hadn’t really had any sweets in his life prior to it but was instantly hooked when he was able to have candy on a daily basis. When Gabriel had seen this he had briefly sent Harry a fond look while he was watching over the boy. Gabriel had gotten his sweets addiction from Lucifer when his older brother had taught him, as sweets had existed long before humans, being a creation from one of their Father’s previous worlds.

Anyways the World Cup ended up being a disaster because of the Death Eaters attacking. Harry had later found out from Lucius that it was some of the old members getting nostalgic and nothing was heard about Voldemort rising again. Then he found out about the Triwizard Tournament when it was announced at opening feast. And, just like he expected, his name ended up coming out of the Goblet of Fire. Of course, thanks to his popularity he wasn’t ostracized but everyone was still rather confused as to why it did come out. The first task was surprisingly easy despite the giant nesting mother dragon he had to deal with. The Summoning Spell that someone had suggested to him had been very helpful.

It was also interesting enough that when the Yule Ball had been announced that practically everyone had asked him to the Ball, both male and female. Nevertheless Harry chose to go with Cedric who had asked him. Sure, Cedric was with Cho, but the girl didn’t mind. The two weren’t exactly serious yet and she knew Cedric wanted to see if there was a connection between him and Harry. Though, Oliver, who had been invited by the twins, and said twins had demanded a dance as well that night. It was safe to say that the night was pretty fun. He even got a kiss from each of his dances which helped Cedric and Harry realize they’d rather just be friends. Gabriel watched on with a sigh as he shook his head with a smile at the scene. Leave it to his older brother to be one to be able to turn straight guys bi and make gay or bi guys go head over heels for him. Sure, Harry flirted with the females but it seemed to lack the ‘oomph’ and teasing that it did when he flirted with men which hinted that the boy preferred men over women. Gabriel remembered earlier that night how Harry had turned Cedric into a blushing and stuttering mess with just one sentence.

When the second task came, Harry had no problem retrieving his ‘precious item’ from the lake. It turns out, as Harry would learn later, that they had experienced a difficult time figuring out who to use for Harry due to his plethora of friendships. So, apparently, they drew from a hat because they ended up choosing Marcus Flint, a Slytherin who had graduated a year or so back that Harry still talked to quite often to discuss his work as a Law Wizard. They had chosen him because out of all of Harry’s friends, he was the one that wasn’t a student and was free. Oliver was currently training for a spot on a Qudditch Team, and Nymphadora Tonks, a Hufflepuff Harry had met in his first year, was on assignment as an Auror. So, Harry dove right in and saved the man. After Marcus had been woken up the man made a sarcastic comment about how he was happy this was a ministry sanctioned event. It meant he wasn’t going to get fired over missing work that day.

The rest of the year was rather uneventful for Harry, besides the DADA lessons with Professor Moody. That was, until the third task. It started off easy enough with him dashing in first and weaving his way through the maze. It went downhill when he and Cedric both grabbed the cup. They were pulled to a graveyard where a voice commanded Pettigrew to kill Cedric. Somehow, Harry managed to unconsciously pull on his Grace to block the Killing Curse. Not missing a beat after that, despite his confusion, Harry shot a _Depulso_ at Cedric, pushing him into the cup and thus activating the portkey again, causing him to vanish. Soon after that Harry was strapped to a statue of an angel, which for some reason made Harry inwardly scoff. Minutes later through a ritual, Voldemort was resurrection, but something was off. It seemed that Harry’s blood had a negative effect on the ritual because Voldemort’s body was severely deformed and weakened. This seemed to piss off Voldemort and cause him to cast a Crucio repeatedly at Harry. The next few minutes seemed a blur as suddenly Voldemort vanished as well as the Death Eaters that were summoned minus an unconscious Pettigrew. That was when Harry met Gabriel

Harry was a bit confused at first when Gabriel introduced himself as the Trickster God Loki, saying that seemed like, for some reason to him, a half truth. Gabriel then sighed and told him that he was the Archangel Gabriel. He then explained to Harry that he was a reincarnated Angel, which made Harry think the man was crazy. That was until Gabriel ‘flared’ his wings. Harry then put together the pieces of random occurrences that had happened throughout his life then asked which one he was. Gabriel shook his head and said he won’t say, that he’d have to find out himself. Harry demanded to know why and Gabriel simply said that he was a _very_ famous Angel and that he probably reincarnated for a reason. So, it’d be against that reason to automatically give him the answer. Harry didn’t like it be he understood it. Gabriel then offered to transport Harry back to Hogwarts, to which the boy accepted.

Gabriel and Harry from then on occasionally chatted. Harry was happy to have a new friend but Gabriel was ecstatic to have his big brother back, even if the boy didn’t know it. Harry’s personality was just like Lucifer’s before he had gotten corrupted by the Mark of Cain and it gave Gabriel a blissful feeling and the hope that he could have his family back. Thankfully because Gabriel had trussed up Pettigrew, Sirius was freed and pardoned and with Harry’s charisma he _barely_ managed to convince the Ministry to accept that Voldemort was back. Shockingly so, Fudge stepped down and nominated Amelia Bones to take his place. His words were ‘ _I have no clue how to run an administration during war._ ’ The man may be corrupt but that isn’t to say the man had no sense of self preservation.

Fifth year was uneventful to be truly honest. Dumbledore couldn’t really find a teacher, so Minister Bones had offered Nymphadora to teach. That made the year one of the better years for DADA, as the woman knew her stuff. There was a rumor about a woman named Delores Umbridge having tried to get the position but apparently she was turned down flat out because she had zero teaching experience and was found to have illegal Blood Quills. Blood Quills that whenever she looked at them she would scream and shout that the Quills were out to get her. Harry _knew_ that it had to be Gabriel because the man had told him about his hobby as a Trickster. Speaking of so, Harry had profusely thanked the man for the job with Lockhart, thanking him with boxes of chocolate. Harry swore the man had a sweet tooth worse than Remus, but clearly it wasn’t as bad as Harry’s. Harry had almost bitten Gabriel for trying to steal from his chocolate stash. Gabriel had temporarily forgotten that it was Lucifer who had introduced him to sweets. He swore that the fight between Michael and Lucifer could have been stopped if Michael had bribed Lucifer with candy.

At the end of the year apparently there had been an intrusion at the Ministry in the Department of Mysteries. Voldemort had broken in trying to get something but thanks to the Aurors’ new training regimen via Mad Eye Moody they managed to beat back Voldie’s forces. It was when Minister Bones had called Harry in to the Ministry that the boy had found out _why_ Voldemort had stormed the Ministry. Apparently she had found a prophecy linking him and Voldemort in the Hall of Prophecy and wanted it read. Harry did too, and when they had it read, Harry wanted to slam his head against the wall. Apparently he was destined to defeat Voldemort with a power that Voldemort didn’t know. Shortly after that it was revealed by Dumbledore that he had known about the prophecy, as he had heard it firsthand, but didn’t reveal it for fear of others finding out. He was going to tell Harry at the end of the year anyways, having found a way to tell him without others finding out.

Dumbledore had believed that the power that Voldemort didn’t know was love but Harry believed otherwise. He thus introduced Gabriel to Dumbledore and found out that was _the worst idea in the history of making_. The two instantly bonded and Harry swore he occasionally saw Dumbledore and Gabriel swapping candy and planning pranks. He’d have expected this from the twins _not Dumbledore_. Anyways, Dumbledore was interested to find out that Harry was an Angel but Gabriel once more refused to say which one he was. But this time he said that the Angel Harry was, was one that people wouldn’t think of at all because of how he’s perceived in history.

Sixth year was a doozy, at least for Harry. On top of studying for classes, Dumbledore had tasked him with retrieving a memory from the new Potions Professor, Snape having taken the DADA position, Horace Slughorn. Sure, the man was nice and really charismatic but whatever the memory consisted of seemed to shame the man. On top of that, he had received information from both Lucius _and_ Draco that apparently Voldemort wanted Draco to kill Dumbledore.  Of course, there was no way that was going to be possible since the old man seemed to be in the prime of his health. Had it been like two months into the Summer, sure, as Dumbledore had dumbly put on a cursed ring. Thankfully, Gabriel had managed to cure it with his Grace, the curse being weakly powered thus overpowered by the Grace. So, Dumbledore, Lucius, Gabriel, and Draco all came up with a plan, with Snape’s help. They would fake Dumbledore’s death at the end of the year, as with Dumbledore’s death, Voldemort would get more reckless.

Nevertheless though, Harry managed to get the memory and he found out that Voldemort had made Horcruxes of all things. Gabriel looked rather ill at the idea and told them that they _might_ have a new ally because of this information. Dumbledore and Harry were both interested and asked who. They were shocked when Gabriel said it’d be a demon. That was how Harry met Crowley, a man that Harry seemed to get along with perfectly well, loving the man’s sarcastic wit. Sure enough, Crowley, who was a crossroads demon, immediately offered his help, looking ill as well when he heard about Horcruxes. It turned out that Demons valued souls so much that the thought of someone _splitting_ their soul made them furious. They would not make _any_ deals with someone who had tainted and ripped their soul like that and would rather outright kill the person.

Crowley made the process much easier, especially the night that they went to get the Horcrux that was supposed to be in a cave. While Angels and Demons could both sense souls, Demons had a much finer sense of it. Angels could be tricked, although it was extremely difficult, into thinking something had a soul whereas Demons would see the person for what they were. This allowed Crowley to immediately stop them from proceeding any further into the cave when he looked across the lake at the bowl that was supposed to hold it.

“Dearies, that ain’t a Horcrux. It’s a fake.” Crowley said.

“A fake?” Dumbledore asked, confused.

            Crowley nodded before popping over to the bowl. Quickly, with his Demon Magic, he snatched the locket out of the basin and popped back over. He opened up the Locket and showed them the note that was inside. Dumbledore read it before sighing.

            “Young Mr. Black….” Dumbledore said with a said face.

            Dumbledore gestured with his wand before saying a spell.

            “ _Accio_ Regulus Black’s corpse.” He said.

            Instantly the water rippled and out came a pristine body of a man with shaggy black hair just like Sirius but with more aristocratic features. Harry was confused as to why the corpse was in such good condition and thus asked Dumbledore. The man scanned the body with a spell before speaking.

            “It seems that the body was preserved with House Elf Magic. Which gives me an idea as to where the real locket is.” Dumbledore said.

            The night of the Horcrux Hunt was also the night of faking Dumbledore’s death. It started with when they returned to Hogwarts and the place under attack. They rushed in, having everything ready and Gabriel and Crowley ready to spring in with what they needed to do. The plan was to have Draco confront Dumbledore at the top of the Astronomy Tower and with the help of Snape, who was a master spell crafter, cast a spell that would have no effect but to push Dumbledore off the tower. It, however, would look just like the Killing Curse, color and incantation. As Dumbledore fell, Gabriel would swoop in and transport him somewhere safe and Crowley would deposit a look alike on the ground, fake wand and all. The plan went perfectly well and the Death Eaters were none the wiser. However, when Harry was brought to the safe house where Dumbledore was, he was confused when Dumbledore did something. The older man formally relinquished his wand to Harry as well as handing him the stone that had been on the cursed ring. Gabriel’s eyes had widened at seeing the items but said nothing, leaving Harry confused.

            Seventh year consisted of not a year at Hogwarts but of him, Hermione, Ron, and other graduated Hogwarts members that were part of Harry’s circle, searching for the Horcruxes. At first it was Harry, Hermione, and Ron because they had got separated from everyone else at Bill and Fleur’s wedding but as they were searching for the Horcruxes they slowly grouped up. The first one they grabbed was the one that Sirius had been holding onto for Harry, the locket. The locket it turns out was held by Kreacher and he had been trying to destroy it. The second one they retrieved, which took some cooperation with the Goblins, was Helga Hufflepuff’s cup. The Goblins in return wanted better rights for themselves after the war, which they assured Harry he could do. It was also there that the Goblins out right told him that the sword of Godric Gryffindor wasn’t his to begin with and wasn’t even made out of Goblin metal. Later, Gabriel confirmed it by telling him it was an Angel Blade, and surprisingly so, Harry’s Angel Blade. He had thought that it was lost a long time ago. Gabriel then told him that the Angel Blade should very easily be able to destroy the Horcruxes. Speaking of such, Dumbledore had Harry meet up in Godric’s Hallow to receive the Blade. Such an encounter ended up facing them against Nagini, Voldemort’s snake. The end result was thankfully a dead snake, courtesy of decapitation by sword.

            There, Dumbledore also explained that Harry was a Horcrux too, and that he might have to die in order to get rid of it. Harry at first panicked until Gabriel told him that dying would do nothing to him but probably unlocking his full memories. Though, he’d have to allow the Killing Curse to hit him and not block it with his Grace.

            The hunt for the second to last Horcrux led to a rebellion at Hogwarts, which had been taken over by Voldemort. There, Dumbledore revealed himself and helped fortify their defenses as Voldemort suddenly attacked Hogwarts. Meanwhile Luna had helped Harry find the last Horcrux which turned out to be Rowena Ravenclaw’s Diadem. Said Diadem was hidden in the Room of Requirement and was quickly disposed of. Shortly after that, the battle had already started but minutes after, Voldemort demanded Harry to sacrifice himself. So, Harry chose that moment to get rid of the Horcrux.

            Harry was walking to the place where Voldemort was in the Forbidden Forest. He had deigned not to bring the Resurrection Stone, not sure who he would summon. Sure, there was a chance he’d summon his parents, but there was also a chance, according to Gabriel, he’d summon his angelic siblings. He didn’t feel like facing confused siblings. So, soon Harry reached Voldemort and the man started gloating. Lucius seemed concerned and confused that Harry was here, as well as Narcissa, who Harry had met one year at the demands of Draco. But Harry smiled and shook his head before mouthing that it’d be fine. Seconds later he was hit by the Killing Curse and it went black.

            Billions of years of memories suddenly flooded his head. From memories of when he was first created by his Father to teaching Gabriel how to fly to being dotted on by his older brother Michael. Each and every one of the memories were precious. That is until he got to his Fall. Those were dark memories and Harry/Lucifer wanted none of it. Soon the last memory hit and Harry opened his eyes, finding himself in a greasy fast food joint that had only one person in it, an older man eating a hamburger. Instantly Harry recognized the man as Death, his, for a lack of a better term, ‘Uncle’.

            “You know, I was rather surprised to find out that my Master is you, nephew. It’s actually rather ironic.” Death said, wiping his mouth after finishing the hamburger.

            Harry just simply took the seat opposite of the man, a hamburger suddenly appearing. Death then gestured Harry to eat, so he did.

            “So, Lucifer or is it Harry? What do you think of humanity?” Death asked.

            Harry thought for a minute, munching on the hamburger, before he spoke.

            “I think I’d prefer Harry. Less likely to get odd looks.” Harry said.

            That seemed to cause Death to let out a soft chuckle. Harry then continued onwards, answering Death’s question.

            “Humanity… is interesting. I can see why Father liked them so much. For all their flaws, they do make wonderful friends and family. That’s not to say I’ll serve them though. No being should be forced to serve another.” Harry mused.

            Death rose a brow at that.

            “That is true, the title of Master of Death does not make me serve you. Rather, it makes me favor you, as well as have you complete a few tasks for me.” Death said, taking a bite of a fry.

            Death shifted in his seat before he spoke again.

            “So, what are you going to do? You do realize that the British Wizarding World will hand itself to you on a silver platter?” Death asked.

            Harry winced at that, really not liking the fame that came with being the Boy-Who-Lived.

            “Yes, I do. Hah… I guess I’ll help them? But I really want to go to non-magical college.” Harry said with a sigh.

            “Why can’t you do both?” Death asked with an odd look on his face.

            Harry matched that look with an odd look of his own.

            “What do you mean?” Harry asked.

            “You do know that the position of Minister doesn’t require you to be at a desk right? With magic you can do your job anywhere. Just… expect a lot of paperwork.” Death said.

            Harry sighed at that before nodding. Death then smiled at Harry and they began chatting about Harry’s life as a human. Death chuckled at the amount of charisma Harry had, Harry by now knowing that it was a result of him being Lucifer’s reincarnation. Harry however really didn’t mind it too much because it had attained him many friends. Soon though Harry knew he had to go back to finish the job, so with a wave of his hand, Death sent Harry back.

            The rest of the war was short and smooth. Harry easily finished off Voldemort, and with Dumbledore, Gabriel, and Crowley’s help there were little to no casualties on their side. Sure enough, as soon as the war ended, Amelia Bones announced that she was handing the reins over to Harry. Apparently at first she was against it but had been persuaded by her daughter and Harry’s friends. They thought that Harry would be perfect for it, pointedly ignoring his glare. Of course, the first year of the job was filled with learning and when Harry was finished with learning, Amelia said he’d be able to do the job on the road now. All he’d have to do is get a floo box, which was a special type of floo that allowed people to floo paperwork to him. Since he was planning to go to the muggle world, he had it charmed to not make any special effects and make muggles think that the paperwork had been there to begin with. Also, he had gotten a new item from Japan, a Floo Phone. A Floo Phone was a phone that was connected to the Floo Network but unable to travel through it. It allowed people to call him from their Floo as well as allow non-magicals to call him too.

            The next year, Harry spent getting caught up on his non-magical subjects. It took a while and a lot of dreaded study sessions with Hermione but he managed and even managed to get into Stanford, the college he was aiming to go to. He was planning on studying Law. Originally he wanted Medicine but decided he’d get a degree in that later down the road as money wasn’t a problem and Hermione talked him into choosing it. Soon enough though, it was the day he was to set off to America.

**Author's Note:**

> So, hopefully you enjoyed it. Yes, this story takes place at Season One of SPN rather than Season Five. This is partially because I figured it’d be hilarious if Harry as Lucifer befriended Sam at Stanford. Also, nobody who died in HP canon died here besides the pre-story deaths. Er, as a result, Sirius is with Remus but Teddy still exists thanks to Nymphadora, willingly carrying a child for the two. The kid has only Sirius and Remus’ DNA, but altered so the child would never have YY, due to a potion that the WW has. If there’s a lot of positive reception then give me about a month or so before I start this. This is because I have to get a lot more chapters for Donquixote Prince and To Save A Brother’s Life. ALSO anyone know where I can watch SPN for free? I don’t have Netflix anymore TT. Oh, and this may be a DeanxHarry fic to make things hilarious.


End file.
